wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Utopia
U T O P I A 9.5 D.Y. // trans-female // rain/ice // pianist/bookworm // isfp-t moved to hikari with her dad after a traumatic history. met rush and the rest of the crew... mentored by sonata and just tries to enjoy life, that quiet gal in the corner who loves tea A P P E A R A N C E * obvious hybrid origins... mostly icewing-ish build but kinda not really * still has rainwing frills, they're light blue with a gradient * pretty thin and tall, and quite large in general * amethyst purple main scales + light violet underbelly * mint green wing membranes * spines on her back resemble icewing ones... pastel pink in color * doesn't have the icewing sharp claws which is good considering she has to use them often in the non-violent way * light lime-green eyes * tail vaguely resembles an icewing's too, thin at the end but no spikes P E R S O N A L I T Y * quiet gal * musical and artistic, creative and talented in this way * needless to say loves music a lot * often expresses feelings through the piano * peaceful and conflict averse * however quiet to the point of shy and a little socially inept * not a talker but a wonderful listener * empathetic and knows how to read body language and signs * picks up on others' distress easily * so is a very good comforter and knows how to boost others up * sometimes she has troubles finding her own confidence/self-esteem * this is weird though cause oddly she knows how to handle failure/negativity very well and not let it bother her * not always sure of what she does but tries her best * truly believes that good relationships are always two sided and mutual * will defend all dragons she values in her life to her very last breath * she finds it difficult to really focus as she drifts off a lot * dreamy and idealistic and thus cannot handle serious subjects (cough cough, math) H I S T O R Y * mother was an icewing who couldn't get up high in the rankings * met her rainwing father and thought that was her only escape * they fell in love but the relationship always felt a little one sided, her dad didnt notice tho * until her mother, a fairly young dragoness was introduced to a high-ranked icewing from the upper circles * she hanged out a lot with him and well, it was a way to climb up the ranks so why not * but conflicted cause at that moment she had an egg, but she didnt reveal anything to utopia's dad so she hatched * her mom had been acting more haughty and arrogant since she was spending a lot of time around that icewing and often left home * so utopia had always bonded more with her dad * it would have been okay if it sustained like that but her mom started lashing out and snapping at them more often * utopia discovered her gender identity and felt conflicted, terrified even to bring this up to her mom ever, but thought she could trust her dad * but she also didn't want to worry him, he looked pretty unhappy with how her mom acted * eventually she didn't even have to, her mom had a huge outburst and yelled the truth, saying she couldn't care less about both of them * she just turned tail and left * dad decided it was best for both of them to move somewhere else * found hikari and thought it was the perfect place * dad eventually noticed utopia being uncomfortable with herself * she told him the truth about not feeling like a male despite being born so * surprisingly (although not really), he was very accepting and understanding and supported her through the transition process * life became more bearable * her interest in piano was piqued when she heard another dragoness play, her name was sonata * she saw the young dragon's interest and offered to teach her, she accepted * sonata talked with her mom, infia, the leader of the town, and helped them afford a piano at home * utopia felt truly happy playing music and attending a local school * but, being trans and afraid of negative comments, and socially awkward by nature, she didn't have many friends * until she met rush A B I L I T I E S * she has... frostbreath, except that it is entirely harmless and grayish light purple at the edges * still has standard resistance to cold * musical and creative, idealistic * good at reading through lies and probably can manipulate if she wanted to * decent flier * quick reader * knows how to make tea?? is this really a skill W E A K N E S S E S * quite slow * cant handle heat well * physically rather weak * is scared of water and drowning (like me uwu) * math and other overly-logical stuff makes her suffer * not really good at saying no or speaking up for herself... Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other)